plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Spacetime
225px |strength = 1 |health = 5 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Science History Zombie |trait = None |ability = Cards you Conjure cost 1 less. When this hurts the Plant Hero, Conjure a Galactic Gardens card. |flavor text = He insists it's more than a screwdriver. Much more.}} Dr. Spacetime is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 1 /5 . He does not have any traits, and his abilities reduce the cost of all [[Card#Conjure|'Conjured']] zombie cards by 1 , and Conjure a random zombie card from the Galactic Gardens set every time he does damage to the plant hero. This ability stacks with each Dr. Spacetime on the field, and persists until all Dr. Spacetimes are removed from the field. Origins He is based on The Doctor, the title character of the British science-fiction series ''Doctor Who''. The wardrobe he is in is a reference to The Doctor's TARDIS, while his screwdriver is a reference to The Doctor's sonic screwdriver. The scarf hanging on the left wardrobe door may be a reference to the Fourth Doctor from the aforementioned series, who wears a scarf. He also wears a bow tie, a staple of the Second and Eleventh Doctors' respective outfits. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Science History Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' Cards you Conjure cost 1 less. When this hurts the Plant Hero, Conjure a Galactic Gardens card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description He insists it's more than a screwdriver. Much more. Strategies With While Dr. Spacetime may be weak in terms of strength, he has bulky health for a 2 cost. What makes him shine, however, are his abilities. All Conjured cards will cost slightly less with Dr. Spacetime on the field, meaning that he is best played alongside other cards that Conjure cards such as Cosmic Imp to make them cheaper as well. If you happen to be playing as Neptuna, you can combine it with Cosmic Sports Star to make the sports card it conjures cost 3 brains less. The main purpose of this card, however, is to get a card advantage by hitting the plant hero with him, as he himself Conjures a card when he deals damage to them. Smoke Bomb can easily do this, as well as other tricks such as Terrify. Impfinity can use to guarantee a hit on the plant hero. Laser Base Alpha and Ice Moon (only has Huge-Gigantacus) be used to give Dr. Spacetime the Strikethrough trait, meaning he will always Conjure a card when he attacks (unless the plant hero blocks). With his good health, he should be able to Conjure many cards and make them cheaper than usual. He is also a science zombie, meaning can use Zombot Drone Engineer and Gadget Scientist alongside this to make him even more of a threat. Against Despite his defensive stats, this zombie can allow the zombie hero to Conjure free cards in addition to making them cheaper than usual. If you can, try to Bounce or destroy this zombie as soon as possible to prevent the zombie hero from conjuring cards that can turn out cheap. If you cannot destroy him, try to play a defensive or Team-Up plant like , , and to stall him from drawing free Galactic Garden cards. But be careful as he is in the Sneaky class, where Super Stench, Laser Base Alpha, or can make him destroy plants in front of him. Not to mention that Conjured cards can turn out cheaper, so aim on destroying this zombie if you can. You can also destroy this zombie easily with . You also want to get rid of environments that can benefit this zombie as they can make him Conjure cards quicker. These environments include Moon Base Z and Laser Base Alpha. If replacing your opponent's environments with your own is not an option, you can play Soul Patch to prevent him from hurting your hero. Gallery IMG 3940.png|Dr. Spacetime's statistics Drspacetimecard.jpg|Dr. Spacetime's card IMG 3939.png|Dr. Spacetime's grayed out card DrSpacetimeCardImage.png|Dr. Spacetime's card image Who.png|Dr. Spacetime with the Deadly trait Screenshot_8boii.png|Dr. Spacetime with the Frenzy trait Who2.png|Dr. Spacetime in an Amphibious lane The Doctor conjured by ETT.jpg|Dr. Spacetime's statistics after being Conjured by Escape through Time DrSpacetimeBullseyeCard.png|Dr. Spacetime's card with the Bullseye trait due to Cosmic Scientist's ability DrSpacetimeBullseye.png|Dr. Spacetime with the Bullseye trait DrSpacetimeConjuredbyCosmicScientist.png|Dr. Spacetime's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Scientist The Gigantic Doctor.jpg|A gigantic Dr. Spacetime due to a glitch The Grey Doctor.jpg|Dr. Spacetime tinted gray due to a glitch SpacetimeAbility.PNG|Dr. Spacetime activating his ability Strikethrough The Doctor.png|Dr. Spacetime with the Strikethrough trait DrSpacetimeOvershooter.png|Dr. Spacetime with the Overshoot trait DrSpacetimeConjuredbyDrSpacetime.png|Dr. Spacetime's statistics after being Conjured by another Dr. Spacetime DrSpacetimeHealthAttack.png|Dr. Spacetime while Pecanolith is on the field 8c0393cddba5841adec16784fc0e9723.png|Dr. Spacetime destroyed Trivia *On his card, he is seen wearing glasses. However, he doesn't wear these in-game. *If the player looks closely, they can see Saturn and the sun inside his wardrobe, in the same positions they are seen in when Eureka is played. *He, Cheese Cutter and Terror-Former 10,000 are the only zombie cards that can lower the cost of cards that are outside of the class. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Science cards Category:History cards Category:Zombies Category:Conjuring cards